Grand moment de solitude
by Quelea8
Summary: [Spoiler] faut être à jour dans la diffusion américaine de la série ! Sinon bah une fic 100% Waige Oo Bonne lecture !


_Bon je vous jure on m'a forcé ! Plus sérieusement j'ai écrit ça pour ma Partner of crime DanaCarine qui est devenue barge devant l'épisode. Attention spoiler hein faut être à jour dans les épisodes. C'est 100% Waige. Une merci à ma Partner pour la correction, les commentaires et… l'idée Oo Des bisous et bonne lecture._

« Elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait déjà enlevé son haut. Je la regardais, stupéfait ! Sa peau avait l'air si douce… Mais non, ce n'était pas le moment. Cabe était en danger il avait besoin de nous, de moi.  
Ne m'attardant pas, je la suivis et commençais à enlever ma chemise. Me mettre torse nu devant elle me gênait quelque peu… Mais le pire restait à venir…

Elle ôta son pantalon, et se retrouva en sous vêtement. Et moi, comme un abruti, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle… Elle n'avait pas un regard pour moi…  
Elle détacha son soutien-gorge et le jeta nonchalamment, sur le reste de ses fringues. Elle était dos à moi et j'eu l'irrésistible envie de la voir ainsi… _  
_Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Cabe avait besoin de moi…  
Il ne restait plus qu'un petit bout de tissu qui la recouvrait, elle était si belle, sensuelle… Elle finit par l'ôter aussi et le balança. Elle plongea rapidement dans l'eau. Elle avait été rapide mais mon cerveau lui avait tout enregistré, ses courbes, ses formes, sa peau laiteuse…

« Walter bouge-toi ! Cabe a besoin de nous ! »

Elle me sortit brutalement de ma rêverie… Et moi j'avais encore mes pompes, mon pantalon et mon caleçon à virer… Sans parler que maintenant… J'avais une spectatrice… Et pas des moindres… Paige…

Je déglutis difficilement et commençais à enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, le tout sous le regard pressant de Paige.

« Bon, tu te dépêches là ! »

Je me décidais enfin à enlever mon pantalon. Cette nana me mettait une telle pression que je manquais de me casser la figure. Une fois en caleçon, je la regardais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se retourner. J'ignorais si elle le faisait exprès mais elle semblait ne pas comprendre…

« Euh Paige… Retourne-toi s'il te plait… »

Je lançais, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me regarde plus.

« Oh Walter, ça va, j'en ai vu d'autres hein… »

Elle se retourna malgré tout, avant de rajouter :

« Toi t'en as bien profité hein… »

Ni une, ni deux, je virais mon caleçon et plongeais directement dans l'eau, sans oublier de prendre l'appareil dont on avait besoin pour faire nos prélèvements.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas la regarder, de ne pas penser que j'étais nu et qu'elle était nue… Dans de l'eau plutôt à bonne température… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de faire la conversation pour me contenir… Manque de pot, elle, elle n'était pas vraiment dispo pour une discussion… En plus, cet engin de malheur faisait des bulles qui rappelaient vaguement les bulles d'un jacuzzi… Non, ne pas penser à un jacuzzi, à Paige en train de se prélasser dans l'eau en petit maillot de bain… Que dis-je ! NUE !

Trop tard, mon corps et mon esprit ne pensèrent plus qu'à une seule chose… Paige… Mais comment allais-je sortir de l'eau maintenant ?

Une fois les prélèvements finis, il fut temps de sortir de l'eau et moi… Moi, mon érection était toujours là…Et fallait vraiment sortir…

« Walter, sors en premier, je te passe l'appareil, et pendant que tu t'habilles, je sortirais à mon tour ! »

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie ça… J'essayais par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose, mais mon corps en décidait autrement…

*Note à moi-même : demander des astuces à Toby*

« Euh… »

Je ne sus quoi répondre… Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état là…

« Allez dépêche-toi et surtout, ne discute pas ! »

Elle me regardait… Au moment où je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde, elle me regarde et quand je veux qu'elle me regarde, elle m'ignore… Les femmes, décidément, je ne les comprends vraiment pas. Sous le regard encore pressant de cette dernière, je me mis dos à elle, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse rien voir.

Je me précipitais vers mes fringues, je voulais m'habiller plus vite que Flash Gordon

« WALTER ! Prends l'appareil bon sang, que je puisse aussi sortir ! »

Sa voix était… Bah elle était clairement en colère… Je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'avancer vers elle… Fort heureusement, mon érection avait quelque peu baissé…

Je me précipitais vers elle, bougeant dans tous les sens, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle ne regarderait pas… Je pris l'appareil et l'apportais près de mes affaires en me cachant avec… Jamais de toute ma vie, je me suis aussi vite habillé.

Je me retournais pour regarder où en était Paige.

« Manque de pot Walter ! Je suis déjà habillée !Et je ne pensais pas que quelques petites bulles pouvaient te faire autant d'effet… »

Et là je restais con… Un idiot quoi…

Voilà cher journal intime, je t'ai raconté la pire expérience de ma vie… Mais la meilleure aussi… Voir les courbes de Paige…

Bref désolé, mais maintenant va falloir que je te brûle ! »

« Alors Walter ton journal intime ? Ça avance ? »

« Tu sais Toby, tu avais raison, écrire ça sur papier, ça m'a vraiment libéré… »

« Euh Walter… C'EST QUOI QUI BRULE DERRIERE TOI ? »

« Oh boy ! Bah, c'est les restes de mon journal intime… J'ai tout brûlé… »

Toby le regarda stupéfait, il tourna les talons et repartit. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvais cacher ce journal intime pour que Walter ait eu cette envie de le brûler… Il enquêtera un de ces quatre.


End file.
